Luminescência
by Dark Lirit
Summary: • Ele também procurava por um pouco da sensação causada pela luz da manhã de um dia de primavera após um longo e impiedoso inverno - Grimwyn •


_LotR_ não me pertence. Eu nunca teria genialidade ou paciência, dik.

**Nota _(dedicatória, na verdade)_:** Isso eu meio que dei de presente pra Psyko-chan, mas, é claro, ela merecia algo bem melhor. De todos modos, eu fiz de coração, mesmo que Grimwyn não seja meu otp, nem nada do gênero. Fato é: estou publicando principalmente pelas lágrimas lindas dela que quase saíram e borraram a maquiagem - que a obrigamos a usar - quando a leu.

Aos que se interessaram, uma boa leitura. :)

* * *

**Luminescência**

.

.

_"A luz é especialmente apreciada após a escuridão."_

_(Textos Judaicos)_

_._

_._

Não foi preciso muito esforço de sua parte para descobrir onde Éowyn estava. Ele sabia pela pouca movimentação no castelo que aquele era um bom momento para um treino furtivo de esgrima. Ela escolhera uma sala vazia e empunhava uma espada que devia ter pegado escondido. Seus movimentos eram receosos e lentos, conhecidos – provavelmente movimentos que ela copiara do primo e do irmão e que agora tentava reproduzir, como se fosse lutar em uma batalha de verdade.

Os cabelos claros se movimentavam a medida que ela se mexia, formando com o vestido um conjunto harmonioso, mas isso era apenas pela cautela empregada para se mover. Vez ou outra ela ousava um passo mais rápido e sorria – seja pelo fracasso ou pelo sucesso de seu pequeno atrevimento -, sentindo-se não mais uma Senhora de Rohan, mas uma menina livre que não tem preocupações com um tio que definhava.

Gríma sabia que a expressão cansada em seu rosto era consequência dos pensamentos constantes no tio e rei que a cada novo nascer do sol parecia pior e que, mesmo quando ela sorria ao sentir-se satisfeita com o golpe com que cortara o ar, havia naqueles olhos um pouco do cansaço a que ela estava sujeita pela conjuntura geral do castelo. Por isso não se surpreendia em vê-la buscar na atividade em que se focava um consolo para seu fardo, que corajosamente carregava, sendo talvez por esse motivo que ele não a interrompia para dar-lhe o recado que lhe fora confiado.

Viu Éowyn sentar-se, provavelmente um rápido descanso antes de voltar a empunha a espada que deixara de lado, enquanto olhava para o chão, inspirando e expirando lentamente, forçando sua circulação a desacelerar. Percebeu que era um bom momento para revelar a si mesmo e ao seu propósito.

Os olhos de Éowyn se abriram em surpresa por ver-se descoberta por Gríma, mas a surpresa fora demonstrada em apenas alguns segundos, apenas enquanto seu cérebro não procurava uma desculpa qualquer que pudesse justificar sua presença ali, ao lado de uma espada, ao passo que seu rosto deveria estar levemente ruborizado e suas têmporas salpicadas por gotículas de suor. Passado o primeiro momento, ela buscava se preparar para perguntas ou repreensões – comentários onde se pudesse concluir que seu comportamento não era apreciado -, mas aqueles eram manifestações que não viriam a existir, talvez apenas no modo como Gríma a analisava.

"O rei deseja vê-la, Senhora." Ele anunciou, indiferente.

Ela recompôs-se rapidamente e fez uma mesura descuidada, apenas porque sabia que deveria – naquele momento como em nenhum outro, talvez – ser uma perfeita senhora quando quase fora descoberta em sua prática. Depois ela saiu apressada, sendo seguida por ele, que voltava para o lado de seu senhor, disposto a não abandoná-lo por muito mais tempo.

Ele a viu chegar perto do trono onde Théoden estava sentado e sorrir, enquanto perguntava ao velho senhor se queria algo, qualquer coisa que ela pudesse fazer. Ele respondeu com a voz quase em um sussurro, suas forças já não mais as mesmas da juventude, de modo que Gríma fora incapaz de saber ao certo o que se passara naquela conversação.

Théoden a cada dia que passava ficava mais e mais visivelmente caído, quebrado. A cada aurora, o orgulho de Gríma crescia pelo trabalho que realizava sem se desviar por um dia sequer, sua obra-prima em honra de Saruman e feito a suas ordens. E mesmo o que ele fazia naquele momento, permitir que a garota trouxesse algum alívio àquela alma, não importava, porque a esperança produzida em seu rosto pelo sorriso doce e pelos modos gentis com que Éowyn o tratava, visível como um raio de sol iluminando a escuridão, logo, logo se apagaria.

Ela voltara a ter o olhar preocupado, rugas se formando pela expressão fechada em seu semblante, enquanto se afastava.

"Meu tio não parece muito bem" Comentou em voz alta para si mesma, analisando com um olhar piedoso e aflito o estado do rei.

"Ele só precisa descansar, Senhora" Ouviu Gríma dizer de forma tranquila, parecendo certo de sua opinião, enquanto ele sabia, na verdade, que o momento de descanso para Théoden seria a morte que dentro em breve o alcançaria.

Então ela acenou em entendimento, mesmo que nitidamente desconfiada. Desconfiança que Gríma ignorou, apesar de todos os sentimentos negativos que iam da inveja à raiva, dizendo a si mesmo que um dia seria sua vez de ser o único a ter as atenções dela, o ponto sombrio a ser iluminado pelo raio de sol de seus sorrisos, porque era algo que ele faria, independente de sua vontade ou desejo, procurar até mesmo pelo mais ínfimo brilho que fosse em meio a todas as trevas que ele conhecia. Porque ele também tinha um fardo. Ele também procurava por um pouco da sensação causada pela luz da manhã de um dia de primavera após um longo e impiedoso inverno.

* * *

**N/a.:** Não sei o que dizer sobre a fic. Mas, ainda assim, seria petulância demais da minha parte pedir, por favorzinho, que sejam gentis com as pedras a serem jogadas? :3

_L~_


End file.
